joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Mantis
Mantis was the daughter of Gustav Brandt and Lua Nguyen. While a child, she was trained by the alien Priests of Pama, a sect of the Kree, who believed that she might become the "Celestial Madonna". She excelled in her martial arts studies, which landed her the name "Mantis". Now a young empathic woman, Mantis became a full-fledged member of the Guardians and accompanies them on adventures. She even later became a part of the avengers. Personality Though she mostly tries to stay calm, Underneath this exterior though, Mantis is an overly excited fan girl happy to be apart of a team. Relationships * Drax: Out of all the guardians, She now seems to be the closest with Drax. * Gamora: Gamora is a fellow member of The Guardians of The Galaxy. Gamora dosent really trust mantis that much. Powers and Abilities * Telepathy: Mantis has repeatedly demonstrated telepathy as well as a variety of other mental powers. She has performed feats as sophisticated as constructing a small telesensual schematic of a Phalanx spire for all of her teammates to see. * Telekinetic Concussion Beams: Mantis can discharge beams of pure solidified energy through telekinesis. * Empathy This enables her to sense the emotions of others, which she feels as psychic "vibrations" which she also uses to communicate with the plant-like Cotati. * Astral Projection: To travel in space, Mantis projects her astral form from her body, allowing her to travel interplanetary distances. She'd then recreate a body for herself out of the destination planet’s local vegetation. Her fighting skills remain intact, and her empathic abilities' heightened to a superhuman degree and extended to the planet’s flora and biosphere. * Chlorokinesis: She also possesses the ability to control the vegetation within her vicinity. Mantis was able to accelerate her teammate Groot's cellular growth rate and even alter his sap to make it flammable. * Pyrokinesis: Mantis burned her teammate Groot's internal sap with her mental powers, immediately lighting him on fire from the inside. * Precognition: Throughout the Annihilation Conquest series she proved to possess precognition. She was able to foresee almost all the events that would occur during her mission with Star-Lord (Peter Quill) and their teammates. She eventually explained that if she had told him that she knew that some of their teammates would perish on their mission, he would never have embarked on it and taken them with him and she was even accepting that she would perish as well. * Enhanced Durability: Mantis has physically enhanced durability as well as immunity to mental and metaphysical assaults. This was proved when an Ultron-controlled Adam Warlock teleported to her location with her teammates and struck her in the head. She survived but was left comatose. * Self-Healing: Mantis can will herself to heal. * Master Martial Artist: Mantis has extraordinary ability in the martial arts that have been developed and perfected over thousands of years. These fighting methods place particular emphasis on the manipulation of pressure points and nerve endings on the bodies of one's opponents. So, by knowing the right areas of the body to strike, Mantis can stun even a being as powerful as Thor even though she herself has no superhuman strength. * Nervous System Control: Thanks to her training, Mantis has "complete control" over her body. With her sheer force of will, she's capable of willing herself to recuperate quickly after being injured. Category:Marvel Category:Fictional character Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Super-Heroes Category:A Force Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Disney Category:Disney Characters